


A Small Christmas Adventure

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad Jack searches for baby Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Christmas Adventure

“Oof!”  
  
That sound reaches my ears as I hurry out of the laundry room. “Jesus!” Where’s the kid I wondered? I left him playing with his favorite duck while he sat in his high chair. I was only gone barely a minute to check on the wash. What did he do? Float out of the chair? Didn’t know levitation was in his bag of tricks. Still, this is Daniel I’m talking about. Brightest guy in the room, or should I say was and a downsized descended Ancient to boot.  
  
I raced into the next room and then let out a long held breath. There’s my little Ancient laying contently under our Christmas tree.  
  
“Oof!”  
  
Or maybe not so contented after all as I study his small arm trying to reach out for a bright green ornament.  
  
“Oof!”  
  
Getting down on my knees isn’t as easy as it once used to be, but I give it my best shot. Looking into Danny’s frustrated blue eyes, I waggle my finger in front of his woebegotten little face. “You just gave your old man a heart attack. Ya know that?” Of course I know the kid can’t answer that since he’s just a wee bairn but, once again, this is Daniel. He’d always find a way to communicate with someone or some... thing.  
  
“You want some help their, buddy?” His sweet face lights up with such a look of joy that I immediately bend down to kiss the top of his snowy white head.  
  
He in turn points up to the green, shimmery Christmas bulb dangling out of his reach. Daniel opens his mouth and I wait, for what I don’t know exactly. Guess I live in hope that at any moment he’ll start spouting off a font of knowledge that’ll be way over my poor head the way he used too.  
  
I know I’m kidding myself here. Carter and the other geeks back at the mountain have been trying to figure out a way to change him back. In the meantime I’ve adopted him. Or... he’s adopted me. Same difference. Still, I’m waiting for Daniel to actually say something profound. Like - _what’s for lunch?_ That would do for a start. But what do I get? The _look_. It’s the same one my friend used to pin me with when Daniel thought I was being an ass over something. Usually a pain in his ass.  
  
“You want me to give it to you, huh?” Of course I cave and reach out to pluck the ornament from the tree branch. Removing the hook, I placed it in one of Daniel’s small hands.  
  
“Oooh!”  
  
“You can do better than one tiny word surely?”  
  
His head bobs up and his eyes lock onto mine. Daniel then hands his precious treasure back over to me. “Tired of it already?” As I hang it back up, I think of days past when Daniel never got bored as he studied all those squiggles of his.  
  
I notice a yawn slipping past the kid’s lips as he knuckles his eyes. “Finally sleepy, young man?” About damn time!  
  
As my baby boy snuggles under the tree, I gently scoop him up into my arms and let his head fall gently on my shoulder. “Your little Christmas adventure tuckered you all out,” I quietly murmur. I’m glad actually. Means I can put Daniel back in his crib and finally get some work done around the place.  
  
As I walk inside the spare bedroom that I’ve converted downstairs for all things Daniel, a foul stench reaches my nose. Scowling, I gaze at my sleepy munchkin. “Really?”  
  
“Oof!”  
  
“That wouldn’t be the word I’d use to cover this.” I sigh and go to the closet where I keep the kid’s diapers.  
  
As I change him, Daniel’s gaze is so full of trust that it just makes me love him all the more. Despite being nearly pooped on. If Carter and her geek squad can’t figure it out, maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing after all.  
  
The End  
  
 


End file.
